Twincest!
by DHendsbee13
Summary: Rom has fallen in love with Ram but does her twin sister return the feeling?


"I love you Ram." Rom said to her sister.

"Of coarse you do, I'm the second best sister in the world." Ram replied.

"Is Blanc the first?"

"No silly, you are!" Ram replied as she hugged Rom. "Now you better find a good place to hide. You know what will happen if you don't."

"Right!"

* * *

Rom sat silent in the darkness, breathing as little as possible. She could hear footsteps getting closer. She carefully peeked through the small space under the door in front of her. She could see the shadows of someone moving on the other side. She was silent as the shadows and sounds got closer and closer. They were right in front of the door. Rom held her breath desperately hoping not to get caught, but it was too Late. The door opened and light from the room flooded the closet she had been hiding in. She heard a familiar voice. "I found you, I win." It belonged to her twin sister, Ram who reached out her hand to help Rom get up.

"That was fun." Rom said as she grabbed her sisters hand and pulled herself up. "What should we do now?"

"The same thing we do after every game, the winner gets to punish the loser."

"No, please, not that." Rom said as she backed away from Ram.

"If you don't like your punishment then maybe you should beat me next time." Ram said as she threw Rom onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "Now prepare to be tickled!"

Rom laughed, thrashed and flailed around as she tried to endure tickle torture. "No! Stop!" She cried as her face continued to turn red.

After a while Ram finally stopped. She then raised her finger and pointed it at Rom."I hope you learned your lesson." She said pretending to be stern.

"I did." Rom said as she stared up at her sister. _'Ram is so pretty with her long hair and sparkly blue eyes.' _She thought. Suddenly Ram leaned in and began kissing her softly. Rom quickly began to kiss her back. It wasn't long before she was lost in Rams lips. Unfortunately Roms Paradise didn't last long, it was interrupted by Minas voice. "Girls time for dinner!" She said snapping Rom out of her incestuous fantasy and back to reality. "Oh boy! I'm starving!" Ram said as she hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Is it okay to fantasize about my sister like that?" Rom asked herself.

* * *

After dinner the girls went for a walk around the city. Rom looked around and saw quite a few couples holding hands as they walked. "Ram?" Rom asked as she looked down at her hand which was comfortably placed in her sisters. "Why do we hold hands if we're not in love?"

"Because we're sisters." Ram answered. "We can do that."

"What about kissing on the cheek?"

"Yup sisters can do that too. Why are you asking such silly questions?" Before Rom could answer Ram continued to ask questions. "I get it, you're in love and you're afraid the person will see us holding hands aren't you? Who is it? I bet it's Nepgear!"

"I can't tell you." Rom said as she pulled away from Ram.

Ram could tell her sister was upset and didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject. "Hey why don't we go home and take a bath?" She asked sympathetically as she put her hand on Roms shoulder.

"Okay." Rom replied sadly as they turned around to head home.

_'This is serious, Rom always tells me everything. It must really be bothering her to make her act like this.' _Ram thought as she stared at Rom.

* * *

"I'm glad i have a twin sister." Ram said as Rom rubbed a bar of soap on her back. "I can't even imagine how hard it would be if I had to wash my own back!"

"That would be difficult." Rom replied as she handed Ram the soap and turned around. _'Taking a bath together is another thing we can only do because we're sisters.' _Rom thought. There was a moment of silence as Ram began to wash her sisters back. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Roms voice. "Ram, do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"Rom, look at me. I'm the hottest girl in Gamindustri and you look just like me. You are beyond beautiful!" Rom smiled. Rams sarcastic yet sincere compliments always make her feel better. "But you would look a lot cuter without that beard." Rom was confused for a moment. When she looked in the mirror she saw that she had a fake beard made out of bubbles from the bath. They both began laughing.

* * *

Rom was sitting on the couch when the phone began to ring. She got up and answered it. "hello."

The voice on the other end belonged to Uni. "Hey is Ram there?" She asked

"She's in the bathroom, what did you want to talk to her about?" Rom asked curiously.

"Well ... I um." Uni stuttered before getting frustrated. "It's none of your business Rom!"

Rom heard the sound of the toilet flush followed by the faucet. "I think she's done now." She said. Just then Ram came around the corner and down the stairs. "The phones for you." Rom said. "Hello." Ram answered the phone. Rom curiously answered the phone in the other room and listened without making a sound.

"Hey, so I made reservations for this fancy restaurant in Lastation and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Uni said.

"You mean like a date?" Ram asked.

"What? No! Don't get the wrong idea I'm only asking you because Nepgear got sick and had to cancel."

"So your original plans were with her?" Ram asked in a gossipy tone.

"Well... It's not, I mean." Uni gave up on trying to make up an excuse. "Fine I was going on a date with Nepgear." She said, glad that Ram couldn't see her blushing through the phone.

"I knew it, you guys make such a cute couple!"

"Whatever!" Uni said, embarrassed. "Do you wanna come tomorrow or not?"

"Yeah I'll ask Rom if she wants to come."

"Actually I only made reservations for two."

Rom couldn't take anymore so she hung up the phone.

"Sorry but I don't want to go without Rom." Ram said.

"Fine then. I don't need you, I'll just go with Noire!" Uni said as she slammed the phone down, ending the call.

"Geez she's such a tsundere." Ram said as she hung up the other end.

Just then Rom came into the room, her eyes watering. "You can't go to dinner with Uni!" She said.

"What? Were you listening to my phone conversation?" Ram asked. "And why can't I?"

"You just can't!"

"Geez, what's wrong with you? I wasn't even gonna go anyway."

"You can't hang out with Uni. I want you to spend time with me."

"Rom I will always have time for you, you're my sister."

Rom began to cry. "I don't wanna be your sister!"

"What? Why not?" Ram asked angrily.

"It's not fair!"

"What are you talking about Rom? What's not fair?"

"If I'm your sister I can't be anything else." Rom said as she ran up the stairs.

Ram stopped to think about what Rom meant. She had never seen her sister act like this. She thought back to everything they had done that day and suddenly realized why Rom was so upset. She followed her sister up the stairs and into their bedroom. She was greeted by the sight of Rom laying on the bed, crying. Without a word Ram moved over to her sister, got on top of her and began to kiss her. She didn't do this because they were sisters, she did it because they were in love. To Roms suprise it was not a fantasy this time.

"I love you too Rom." Ram said to her sister.


End file.
